BATMAN: EL PEQUEÑO SCHUMACHER
by LittleHoshi
Summary: En este fic Bruce Wayne tendrá las manos llenas intentando de tratar con las travesuras de los tres pequeños de la familia. Atención: este fic contiene spank / nalgadas a menores , si esta temática no es de su agrado no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.
1. Chapter 1

- EL PEQUEÑO SCHUMAKER -

- No quiero ni oírte rechistar Damian (dijo Bruce llevando al niño hasta el taburete que había en la esquina. Damian, como siempre, desafiante se dejó arrastrar hasta la esquina, pero se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de enfado. Realmente no se podía negar que era hijo de Bruce, aún con 7 años daba miedo Tim y Jason no podían levantar la mirada de la hermosa alfombra del despacho de su padre). ¿Y vosotros dos? (Bruce no sabía ni por donde empezar le parecía increíble que sus chicos actuaran de una forma tan infantil). ¿Qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?

- Yo ni siquiera estaba cuando estos dos decidieron montarse en el coche (dijo Jason levantando la cabeza y mirando tímidamente a su padre).

- ¿Y dónde estabas? Porque recuerdo haberte dicho que vigilaras a tus hermanos (dijo Bruce que estaba rechinando los dientes).

- Al teléfono (dijo mordiéndose el labio como solía hacer Tim). Llamaron (dijo excusando) y nadie contestaba (dijo como diciendo "es culpa tuya papá, si hubieras contestado al teléfono nada de esto había pasado". Cosa que hizo enfadarse aún más a Bruce, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Jason continuara hablando) así que fui a contestar.

- Eso no puede llevarte más de un minuto Jason (dijo Bruce intentando calmarse un poco, ya había pasado el susto inicial).

- Es que era…(Jason sabía la política de Bruce sobre novias, así que si decía que era Samantha entonces estaría aún en más problemas) era un compañero del instituto (mintió descaradamente, para Jason mentir a la cara a Bruce no era un problema, el problema era cuando Bruce lo pillaba).

- A ver si me queda claro, pensaste que dejar a tus dos hermanos pequeños solos en el garaje era una buena idea ¿no?

- No creí que fueran a montarse en alguno de los coches y mucho menos a conducirlo.

- Solo fue dentro del garaje (de repente giró la cabeza Damian) unos metros. No íbamos a ir a ninguna parte.

- ¡Damian! He dicho que no quería oírte. Si he de volver a avisarte, lo haré de otra forma, y créeme que no te va a gustar (Damian le echó una mirada de puro odio, Bruce solo tuvo que arquear una ceja para que Damian dejara esa actitud tan desafiante y se volviera hacía la pared).

- ¡Venga ya, papá! No es justo, yo no he hecho nada, son esos dos los que están en problemas…no es justo que me las cargue yo también. Ellos no se las cargan cuando me meto yo en problemas (dijo Jason indignado).

- Jason, te pedí que los vigilarás.

- ¡Y LOS ESTABA VIGILANDO! ¡PERO SONÓ EL TELÉFONO! (Jasón le gritó ya frustrado).

- Jason no grites, no estoy sordo. Solo digo que cuando te pido que vigiles a tus hermanos espero que los vigiles.

- Y lo estaba haciendo (dijo Jason ya enfadado porque veía que pasara lo que pasara en esa casa siempre era culpa de Jason) pero nadie contestaba el teléfono, si tú lo hubieras contestado, yo no habría tenido que subir y dejarlos solos (Jason le contestó enfadado y de muy malos modos).

- ¿y no pensaste en subírtelos contigo?

- ¡Oh, venga! Solo fue un momento (dijo Jason llevándose las manos a la cabeza).

- Pues en un momento podrían haberse hecho mucho daño, Jason. ¿O es que no te das cuenta de lo que les podría haber pasado?

- Sí me doy cuenta. Pero sigue sin ser culpa mía, no sé porque cojones me estás dando la bronca a mí en vez de a ellos.

- Tranquilo habrá bronca para todos, y Jason ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tolero ese vocabulario ¿He de lavarte la boca con jabón como si fueras un niño pequeño? (Jason negó rápidamente con la cabeza). Jason te estoy regañando porque te pedí que vigilaras a tus hermanos y no lo has hecho. NO te estoy riñendo porque ellos se subieran al coche y lo condujeran (Tim bajó aún más la cabeza). Jason ya eres suficientemente mayorcito para darte cuenta de los peligros que conlleva dejar a dos niños solos en un garaje.

- Como tú digas (dijo ya sin escucharlo, Jason estaba en plan mártir, convencido que en esa casa siempre se comía él todas las broncas, tuviera o no la culpa).

- Mira hijo, esto iba a ser solo una charla, pero estás así de cerca (dijo ajuntando dos dedos mucho) de que no cambie de idea y que está noche sean tres los que se van a dormir con el trasero calentito. Así que ya estás dejando toda esa actitud ¿Estamos? (dijo Bruce mirándolo muy amenazador. Jason se quedó solo con eso de que "solo era una charla". Su trasero estaba fuera de peligro y eso hizo que se relajara un poco).

- Lo siento (dijo está vez más educado y tranquilo). De verdad que no pensé que se fueran a subir a uno de los coches.

- Ya me imagino, hijo (dijo respirando hondo). Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que cuando te pido que vigiles a tus hermanos es porque soy muy consciente que los accidentes pasan. Y que confío en ti para que los ayudes y te asegures que tus hermanitos estén bien (Bruce sabía que si seguía regañando a su hijo no conseguiría nada más que le chico se enfureciera, así que optó a hacer como hacía con Dick, apelar a sus sentido de la responsabilidad y de la familia. Y por lo visto había dado en el clavo porque Jason puso cara de remordimientos).

- Lo siento papá, te juro que no volverá a pasar. No les quitaré ojo de encima.

- Lo sé, ahora sube a tu habitación, seguro que tienes deberes que hacer.

- Creí que no me ibas a castigar.

- Jason, son tus deberes, no son un castigo (dijo Bruce dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que le chico le estaba tomando el pelo). Anda, fuera de mi vista antes que se me ocurra un castigo de verdad para ti (Jason no tuvo que oírselo decir dos veces, en seguida salió de aquel despacho como alma que huye del demonio). Muy bien Timothy. ¿Me puedes decir que hacíais Damian y tu en unos de mis coches cuando sabes que está prohibidísimo montarse en ellos cuando no estamos ni Alfred ni yo? (Tim bajó aún más la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a lloriquear. Aquello le partía el corazón a Bruce. Tim era el único de los chicos que se comportaba como un chico normal de su edad y eso era algo que adoraba de él, pero en esos momentos cuando se ponía a llorar cuando lo regañaban, se le caía el mundo a los píes). Timothy deja de llorar, solo te he hecho una pregunta ¿Por qué os subisteis al coche? (Tim no podía parar de llorar, no era un llanto de esos molestos, solo se le escapaban las lágrimas y se le oía sorber los mocos. Tim odiaba cuando su padre se enfadaba con él. De los hijos de Bruce Tim era el que en menos problemas se metía y no estaba muy acostumbrado a regaños, así que las pocas veces que Bruce le regañaba para él era como un drama) Timothy (dijo en un tono de advertencia Bruce pero Tim no se atrevía ni a levantar la cabeza y mucho menos a decirle a su padre que le había desobedecido y que se había montado en un coche. Además sabía que cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado su padre iba a estar muy muy pero que muy enfadado con él). Hijo, se me está acabando la paciencia. Si no quieres contestarme por las buenas, será por las malas (y Bruce empezó a remangarse, era un truco que nunca fallaba con los chicos).

- YosoloqueriaenseñarleaDamianquesiquesabíaconducir (dijo Tim asustado, dando un paso hacía a tras para alejarse de su padre. Bruce no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, no podía ser, era imposible, seguro que lo había entendido mal. Tim no era del tipo gallito, esos eran Damian y Jason. Tim era su pequeño angelito)

- Timothy, no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que has dicho, por favor, dime porque os subisteis al coche sin permiso.

- Sniff snif yo snif yo. ..papá por favor no te enfades conmigo, por favor papá sniff, te juro que nunca, nunca más volveré a subirme a un coche sin ti o Alfred, lo juro bwuaaa (Tim empezó a llorar de nuevo. Bruce se llevo las manos a las sienes, le estaba entrando un dolor de cabeza terrible ¿Es que no había manera de tener un día tranquilo en esa casa?).

- Hijo, claro que estoy enfadado contigo y con Damian, ¿Sabes que os podíais haber hecho mucho daño?

- Pero no pasó nada, papá. Yo conduzco bien, Jason dice que conduzco mejor que Dick, que de mayor podría ser piloto de… (y se tapó la boca enseguida la darse cuenta que acababa de delatar a su hermano. La cara de Bruce se transformó. Y Tim no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando su padre ya estaba subiendo las escalera de tres en tres peldaños a por Jason. Al cabo de unos segundos Jason regresaba al despacho pero a base de nalgadas).

- Auuuu ayy auuu, auu para, papá, para auuu ¿Qué he hecho? Auuuuu

- ¿Qué que has hecho? ¡Que que has hecho! Dímelo tú (dijo Bruce sin dejar de nalguearlo).

- Lo siento, se me escapó sniff sniff, lo juro, Jason yo no quería (djo Tim mirando a su hermano con mucha pena).

- Auuu ayy papá para, para. No sé de que hablas Aauuuuu (Jason se movía como una culebrilla intentando esquivar la mano de su padre).

- ¿No sabes de que hablo? Plass plass pues hablo de cómo es posible que mi hijo de 10 años sepa conducir mejor que mi hijo de 19 Y cómo es que mi hijo de 15 lo sabe y yo que soy su padre NO Plass Plass plass.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaau ay ay (Bruce soltó a Jason porque no respondía de si mismo. En cuanto lo soltó Jason se sobó el trasero y miró con rabia a su hermano que lo había delatado). Maldito chivato, tenía que ser un secreto (esta vez Jason sonó más como un chico de 10 años que uno de 15).

- ¡JASON! (rugió Bruce, cosa que hizo que los dos pequeños se estremecieran. Jason por lo contrario ya había visto a su padre rugir varias veces y no le pilló de nuevo). DIME QUE NO LE HAS ENSEÑADO A CONDUCIR A TU HERMANITO DE 10 AÑOS. POR FAVOR, DIME QUE NO ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA DEJAR CONDUCIR A UN NIÑO. ¡POR DIOS, PERO SI NI SIQUIERA TIENES EDAD PARA CONDUCIR TÚ, MUCHO MENOS PARA ENSEÑARLE A CONDUCIR A TIM! (Bruce gritaba dando vueltas en el despacho de arriba a bajo como si fuera una fiera salvaje encerrada). DE TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HAS HECHO, Y MIRA QUE HAS HECHO, HIJO ¡ÉSTA ES SIN DUDA UNA DE LAS MÁS ESTÚPIDAS! ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TU HERMANO ACABE EN HOSPITAL O EN LA MORGUE?

- Papá, solo hemos conducido dentro del garaje. Nunca le he dejado salir del garaje, y siempre estaba a su lado.

- Primero de todo, Tim tiene 10 años, no tiene edad para conducir y punto, ni dentro ni fuera. Y eso lo sabes. Segundo, no te toca a ti enseñarle a conducir. Es más, tienes 15 años no deberías saber conducir, si te enseñé a conducir fue por si alguna vez había alguna situación de emergencia pudieras regresar solo a casa en el batmobil. Tercero a ti tampoco te dejo conducir y mucho menos enseñar a conducir a tus hermanos pequeños. Y cuarto ¿Pero es que no tienes nada bueno en esa cabeza? ¿Dónde se ha visto que esté bien dejar que un niño pequeño conduzca con o sin supervisión? (Bruce estaba rojo de pura rabia, ya era malo que los pequeños se hubieran subido al coche pero que encima que fuera uno de los mayores el que los hubiera enseñado a hacer algo tan peligroso y qué les tenía rotundamente prohibido lo hacía sacar fuego por la boca.).

- Lo siento (Jason sabía que estaba metido en un lío de mil pares de pelotas y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera iba a salvarlo, así que solo bajó la mirada y susurró una especie de disculpa)

- ¿Lo sientes? Oh, si muchacho, y tanto que lo vas a sentir (Jason sabía que estaba muerto muy muerto, pero solo le quedaba saber si su padre lo castigaría allí mismo delante de sus hermanos o lo mandaría a su habitación. Por dentro aunque la vergüenza le pudiese rogaba que lo castigara allí mismo. Porque sabía que si subían arriba es porque su padre no quería que los pequeños vieran como le daba tremenda paliza. Así que cuando Bruce lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el escritorio dio gracias a todos los angelitos del cielo. No es que les agradeciera que su padre fuera a darle una buena zurra es que les agradecía que la zurra no iba a ser tan terrible como inicialmente pensó. Pero esté pensamiento se desvaneció a medida que su padre le quitaba la correa y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Eso era algo que tanto Dick como él detestaban hasta la infinidad, preferían desabrochárselos ellos mismo, no eran ningunos bebes. Pero las pocas veces que habían intentado protestar y desabrocharse ellos mismo se habían llevado unos buenos reglazos en la mano como respuesta. Una vez Jason estuvo desnudo de cintura para bajo Bruce no tardó ni un segundo en colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Jason esperaba oír el cajón del escritorio abrirse, ese cajón que sonaba diferente a todos los demás, el cajón donde su padre guardaba la antes mencionada regla y las dos palas. Pero no escuchó nada, lo único que escuchó fue al cabo de unos segundos una especie de silbido y a continuación y terrible comezón en su muslo izquierdo. Ese dolor y ese silbido eran inconfundible, su padre había agarrado la vieja vara de Alfred). Zwass

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (el varazo le pillo por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo a ahogar el grito. Tim empezó a llorar más fuerte y Damian solo se tapó los oídos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, a pesar de estar de espaldas a toda la acción)

- Zwass Zwass Zwass (Bruce dejó caer la vara una y otra vez sin mediar ni una palabra. No creía que fuera necesario Jason sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho no solo era una estupidez y era desobedecer las normas de casa, sino que además era peligroso y que podía haber hecho que los pequeños se hicieran mucho daño o algo peor) Zwass, Zwass .

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no no aaaaaaaaaaaaah no papá noooo auuuu no lo siento, lo siento mucho auuuuu nunca más auuuu ayyyyyy (repetía Jason olvidando esa pose de estar de vuelta de todo)

- Zwass Zwass (Bruce dejó caer 15 varazos en total uno por cada año de vida. Una vez acabado volvió a dejar la vara en el paragüero) Ve a lavarte la cara, y acaba los deberes (dijo Bruce mientras le acariciaba el cuello, para indicarle que ya había pasado todo. Poco a poco Jason se fue incorporando y se subió rápidamente los pantalones, a pesar de la urgente necesidad de no dejar que nada rozara sus posaderas). Y Jason, no hagas planes para las próximas 3 semanas (dijo Bruce cuando el chico finalmente se incorporó del todo. Jason le puso su mejor carita de perrito abandonado pero Bruce solo le respondió cruzándose de brazos. Aquella era una batalla perdida, así que Jason simplemente obedeció sin rechistar). Timothy deja de llorar, pronto vas a tener motivos y de sobras para llorar (dijo Bruce en cuanto Jason abandonó el despacho).

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

- **Timothy deja ya de llorar, pronto vas a tener motivos y de sobras para llorar** (dijo Bruce en cuanto Jason abandonó el despacho. Bruce necesitaba un par de minutos para calmarse, ahora no estaba enfadado, estaba furioso. Una cosa es que Tim le hubiera desobedecido y otra distinto es que Jason le hubiera enseñado a hacer algo que estaba mal. Los hermanos mayores se suponen que deben de dar buen ejemplo. Richard siempre había sido un buen ejemplo para sus hermanos, así que Bruce estaba alucinando con el hecho que Jason les enseñara a sus hermanos que estaba bien desobedecer y hacer cosas peligrosas. Bruce sabía que Jason tenía muy buen corazón pero también tenía muchos problemas para acatar ordenes y era demasiado impulsivo y despreocupado. Seguro que cuando le enseñó a conducir a Tim lo hizo pensando que estaba haciendo algo guay con su hermano. Los hermanos mayores enseñan a los pequeños. Pero solo con que se hubiera parado y lo hubiera pensado un poco, se había dado cuenta que enseñarle a conducir a un niño de 10 años era algo muy estúpido y peligroso. Pero Jason jamás se paraba a pensar. Eso era de las cosas que más le había costado de aprender como Robin, y por lo visto aún no lo había aprendido como Jason). **Tim ve a la otra esquina **(le ordenó Bruce señalando la esquina opuesta a donde estaba Damian) **he de ir ha hacer una cosa, no tardaré anda, pero no quiero que os mováis ni habléis ¿Entendido?**

- **Sí snif snif **(dijo sollozando Tim y obedeció rápidamente. En ese momento Tim estaba convencido que su padre iba a darle la peor paliza de las historias de las palizas. Oír como usaba la vara con Jason no había hecho más que convencerle que su padre lo iba a desollar vivo. Y esa sensación era algo muy nuevo para Tim. Si que se había llevado más de un azote pero su padre jamás había estado tan furioso con él, como parecía estarlo entonces. En cuanto Bruce salió del despacho Damon se bajó del taburete y fue hacia Tim**). **

- **Padre nos va a matar **(dijo Damian y parecía algo asustado, pero a diferencia de Tim mantenía la fachada de estar bastante calmado).

- **Damian, papá ha dicho que no nos movamos, vuelve a tu sitio. Si se da cuenta que te has movido se va a enfadar mucho.**

- **Ya está enfadado mucho, Tim **(dijo rodando los ojos Damian estaba convencido que Tim era un bueno para nada, no entendía que narices veía su padre en él)**. ¿crees que va usar eso **(referiéndose a la vara) con nosotros?

- **No lo sé **(dijo con cara de terror)

- **¿Oíste a Jason? No quiero que me dé con eso.**

- **Le diré que todo fue idea mía, que fui yo quien te dijo que subieras al coche.**

- **No necesito tu compasión, Tim **(dijo indignado Damian, Tim estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplantes de su hermano y ni le hizo caso)**. **

- **Damian, papá ha dicho que no tardaría mucho, vuelve a tú sitio **(dijo Tim en el mismo tono que usaba Dick para hablar con Damian. Damian parecía que solo respetaba a Bruce y a Dick, así que cuando quería que el pequeño le hiciera caso imitaba a Dick. Aunque raramente le funcionaba).

- **Me voy, pero solo porque yo quiero no porque tú me lo digas **(dijo finalmente Damian y se volvió a su sitio. Mientras Bruce estaba al teléfono con Alfred, siempre le ayudaba a lidiar con los chicos, y ahora necesitaba de toda la ayuda del mundo, porque por la cabeza solo le pasaban imágenes de Tim y Damian al volante del coche llenos de sangre. No es que Alfred jugara el papel de abogado defensor, estaba muy decepcionado con los chicos, pero logró que Bruce recordara que él a su edad era mucho más temible que los 4 juntos. Bueno quizás no como los 4 juntos, Jason solo ya era para ponerse a temblar, pero si que los otros tres juntos. Al cabo de 15 minutos Bruce más calmado decidió que era hora de escuchar a Tim, aunque no sé le ocurría excusa alguna que pudiera darle el niño para justificar la estupidez que había hecho).

- **Timothy **(dijo nada más entrar en el despacho, y Tim se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre, pero no había intención alguna de acercarse mucho a él, así que se quedó allí en la esquina. Como un boxeador en un cuadrilátero esperando el siguiente asalto ) **Explícate** (Bruce aunque ya no parecía un sádico psicópata aún sonaba demasiado rudo para Tim. Tim lo miró fijamente, aterrado, no sabía que decir. Sabía perfectamente que su padre no les dejaba jugar cerca de los coches. Mucho menos subirse a uno y conducirlo. Así que solo bajo la cabeza y dejó derramar sus lágrimas). **Timmy** (Bruce usó de nuevo el nombre cariñoso con lo que lo llamaba normalmente), estoy esperando (dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura y alzando una ceja).

- **Papi te juro que no quería ser malo, lo juro. Solo quería enseñarle a Damian que no estaba mintiendo y que sabía conducir un coche.**

- Tim, tú no eres malo, de eso estoy muy seguro. Pero lo que has hecho hoy no solo está mal, sino que es muy peligroso (Tim abrió la boca para replicar, pero Bruce solo tuvo que alzar un dedo para hacer que el niño volviera a cerrar la boca). Eres muy pequeño Tim, a penas llegas a los pedales, y no sé ni como podías llegar a ver por el parabrisas.

- ¡Si que podía! (dijo un poco indagando, su padre aún pensaba que era un bebé)

- Si, eso ya me he dado cuenta. A partir de ahora tenéis totalmente prohibida la entrada en el garaje si no estamos Alfred y yo.

- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (protestó Tim, porque le encantaba ayudar a Dick a pasarles las herramientas cuando arreglaba sus motos).

- **No Timothy, no hay papas que valgan. Hoy me habéis demostrado, todos, la poca madurez que tenéis que no se os puede dejar solos. Estoy muy decepcionado. Me lo podría esperar de Jason, incluso de Damian **(y incluso de Dick pero eso se lo calló. Porque para los pequeños Dick era una especie de DIOS) **pero definitivamente no de ti. Siempre te portas tan bien, nunca he de preocuparme de que hagas ninguna trastada. Pensaba que podía relajarme un poco contigo Tim, pero veo que en esta casa nadie parece entender lo que significa NO. **

- **Papi, si que puedes confiar **(poniendo la carita más triste del mundo). **Te juro que no volveré a ser malo nunca más snif snif** (y de nuevo esas malditas lágrimas que hacían que Bruce se sintiera como un monstruo).

- **Timmy ya te he dicho que no eres malo, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal ¿no? **(dijo bruce acercándose a su hijo y poniéndose a su altura para que lo mirara a los ojos. Tim se sorbió los mocos y asintió con la cabeza) **¿Papá te deja subirte a los coches solo? ** (dijo usando un tono muy tierno, como si estuviera hablando con un bebé. Tim negó con la cabeza) **¿Papá te deja conducir? **(Tim volvió a negar con la cabeza**). Eso es. Y papá está enfadado porque no te deja hacer eso y aún asó lo has hecho.** (Tim bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero Bruce dulcemente le subió la barbilla y lo miró con ternura. Tim era el único que le permitía ser un padre pastelorro).

- **¿Me vas a pegar con la vara?** (Dijo intentando parecer valiente, pero había de trabajar aún mucho en esa pose, porque realmente no engañaba a nadie. Bruce le chocó la pregunta de Tim, ¿en serio pensaba que iba a usar la vara con él? ¿no es que no se la mereciera? Pero solo tenía 10 años. Precisamente porque él a su edad ya había probado la vara en más de una ocasión, sabía que su Tim era aún muy joven para eso. A demás sabía que con Tim no hacía falta ir tan lejos, es más en el fondo sabía que con solo la regañina le bastaba para que Tim no volviera a subirse a un coche solo de por vida. Pero aún así, debía castigarlo, porque no quería que su hijo pensara que podía desobedecerle y poner en peligro su vida y que solo se llevaría un tironcito de orejas. Ahora tenía 10 años, pero pronto llegaría a la adolescencia y aún no sabía que tipo de adolescente sería).

- **No **(dijo Bruce y Tim cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado y dio gracias a todos los angelitos del cielo). **Pero lo que has hecho ha estado realmente mal, Tim. Así que después de la azotaina que te voy a dar ahora, te daré 12 con el cepillo** (Tim olvidó pronto el miedo a la vara y lo miró horrorizado, llevándose ambas manos al trasero para protegerlo).

- **Papi nooooooo , el cepillo no, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro, lo juro de veras papi, me caiga muerto ahora mismo si miento** (dijo muy teatralmente. Bruce tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no sonreír).

- **Aquí nadie tiene permiso para morirse ¿Recuerdas**? (cuando Dick tenía 11 años le había prohibido rotundamente a Bruce morirse. Tim sonrió levemente al recordar la historia que su padre siempre les contaba y que hacía que Dick se pusiera más rojo que un tomate)**Venga acabemos con esto** (y se puso de nuevo de píe y lo agarró de la mano y fueron hacía el viejo chéster de piel del despacho. Tim no parpadeaba se podría decir que a penas respiraba).

- **Papiiii (**volvió a intentar una última vez, pero Bruce sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque eso le partía el corazón. Y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Tim y le bajó el slip hasta los tobillos y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas).

- **Timothy estoy muy decepcionado con tus actos no contigo. Desobedecer a papá siempre os llevará a esta posición, y hacer alguna estupidez tan peligrosa como la que has hecho hoy solo te garantizará acabar con un culete más colorado que un tomate **(y sin más dejó caer la mano sobre el trasero del pequeño Tim. Tim era muy vocal, muy pero que muy vocal. Damian volvió a cerrar los ojos fuerte y taparse los oídos. Aunque no sentía mucha simpatía hacia sus hermanos, no le gustaba oírlos sufrir). PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **A PAPÁ SE LE HACE CASO PLASS **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **CUANDO PAPÁ TE PROHIBE ALGO SE LE OBEDECE** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS** LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS NO CONDUCEN **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **POBRE DE TI QUE ME ENTERE QUE VUELVES A CONDUCIR** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **LA EDAD PARA CONDUCIR ES 18 **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Y SOLO DESPUÉS DE HABER TOMADOS MUCHAS CLASES Y DE PASAR UN EXAMEN **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **TE PODIAS HABER HECHO MUCHO DAÑO TIM** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Y TAMBIÉN SE LO PODÍAS HABER HECHO A TU HERMANITO **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO NO AUUUUU NO AYYYY NO PAPI NOOO AUUUU DUELE DUELE BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO AUUUUUU SERÉ BUENO AUUUU NO MÁS PAPÁ, NO MÁS AUUUUUUU DUELE, DUELEEEEEEE AUUUUUU BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

- **Muy bien Tim, no más travesuras. A papá hay que hacerle caso, siempre. **(dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de píe)** Venga hijo, ya está, venga **(lo intentaba calmar pero Tim estaba demasiado alterado. Bruce no había sido más duro que otras veces pero sabía que Tim siempre se lo tomaba todo como un drama) **ve a por el cepillo** (dijo Bruce cuando el chico empezó a calmarse, pero Tim no dejaba de llorar, lo cierto es que no había oído ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho su padre, hasta que oyó la palabra CEPILLO, y de nuevo empezó el llanto)**. Ok, quédate aquí, ya voy yo **(dijo viendo que su hijo aún necesitaba un poco más de rato para calmarse.)

- **¿Te ha dado muy fuerte?** (Damian fue hacía su hermano en cuanto Bruce salió del despacho) **del uno al diez siendo uno pisotón y diez una patada en tus partes Cuánto?**

- **Déjame en paz, Damian **(dijo intentando parar de llorar porque Damian siempre lo llamaba bebé, aunque era él mayor que Damian**) Y vete a tu rincón o papá también te dará ti de lo lindo.**

- **Yo no le tengo miedo (**dijo haciéndose el gallito).

- **Pues deberías, ha ido a por el cepillo **(le contestó enfadado Tim. Damian abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó unos segundos pensativo y finalmente se fue de nuevo a sentar al taburete. Al cabo de unos minutos Bruce entró en el despacho, cepillo en mano).

- **Venga Timothy, 12, y quiero que pienses bien en porque te has ganado esta azotaina **(la palabra odiada por los chicos Wayne, era estúpida, y más de la forma que la decían Bruce y Alfred).

- **Papi me duele mucho **(dijo sobándose el trasero).

- **Hijo, no he sido tan duro, y lo sabes, venga** (dijo volviendo a ponérselo sobre su regazo). **Te has ganado todos y cada uno de estos azotes, niñito. Podríais haberos matado, Tim. Y si hubieras obedecido a papá nada de esto estaría pasando. **PLACK (y el primer cepillazo calló sobre el rosadete trasero de Tim)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO **(empezó a retorcerse intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre. En eso Damian y Tim eran muy parecidos) Nooooo auuuuuuuu

- **PLACK **

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PARA PARA PARA NOOOO AUUUU NO AAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO**

- PLACK…(Bruce se dio prisa en acabar el castigo, sabía que Tim se estaba agotando de tanto llanto y grito, así que en menos de un minuto todo hubo acabado. Eso sí le llevo más de media hora conseguir que Tim se calamara, al cabo de 30 minutos Tim estaba adormilado en los brazos de su padre balbuceando todo tipo de promesas. Fue cuando hubo total silencio que Damian se atrevió a girar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano y a su padre. Pero no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con un Bruce Wayne muy pero que muy cabreado).

- **¿Padre? **(fue lo único que le salió)._ Continuará..._


End file.
